The Devil Has A Sweet Tooth
by vampheart410
Summary: Lia Sweets has just gotten a job at R.P.D. as Wesker's secretary for S.T.A.R.S.. Her terrible past with Chris makes her hate the man which deeply interest our favorite villian. With her incrediably brain and beauty Wesker takes a deep interst in Miss Sweets as their relationship grows until everything come crashing down due to the T-Virus outbreak. Prequel before Mansion Incident.
1. Chapter 1

**The Resident Evil story before you is taking a few months before the incident at the Mansion, then will continue later after but the first part is the prequel of the story for my OC character fit with the other Canon Characters. This is a Wesker x OC story and my first RE story so please bear with me.**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

A young woman walked into the Raccoon City Police Department holding black brief bag with a small black strap resting on her shoulder. The young woman looked to be 25 as she had thick wavy/curly black hair falling just above her waist, which was pulled back by a black clip as several black strands falls along her face. Her eyes were a vivid shade of purple with black eyeliner and soft light shade of grey eyeshadow with round square, medium-large glasses rested high on her nose. Pale white skin seemed to glow as her lips were painted with a red wine lipstick making her almost look like a living Snow White. Her frame was thin athletic build with medium size breast as her long legs walked gracefully to the reception desk. Wearing a tight black pencil skirt that fell to her knees with black point four inch heels. Layered Suspender featuring a satin wine red blouse with a V neck, button down front, and button cuffed puff sleeves. The black plaid vest overlay features a plaid fabric, adjustable suspenders, two faux flap pockets, two faux besom pockets, and a button front.

The man at the reception desk looked up as he blushed at the site of the woman, "Can I help you miss?"

"Yes, I'm here for an interview with a Mr. Wesker?" the woman asked politely as her face was calm.

"You must be the new Secretary?" the woman turned to see another woman dressed in an S.T.A.R.S. uniform with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She held up her hand, "Jill Valentine."

"Lia Sweets, and I haven't gotten the job yet. I'm here for the interview with a Mr. Wesker," Lia responded as she shook Jill's hand.

"Well I can take you to his office, you are the tenth person he has to interview," Jill smiled as Lia followed her up the steps.

"Really?" Lia was surprised.

"Yes, he is extremely strict with his work and four other secretaries have quit as they couldn't keep up with his demands," Jill explained.

"Well I like a challenge myself," Lia smiled as they reached the top turning down a hallway.

"Well Lia hopefully you get the job," Jill smiled back.

"Lia? Lia Sweets?" Both Jill and Lia turned as Lia's eyes widen as she saw Chris Redfield.

"Chris," Lia whisper through her teeth as her body grew tense and her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Holy crap it is you," Chris seemed excited as he approached Jill and Lia.

"Wait you know her?" Jill asked.

"Yeah we grew up together," Chris replied.

"The hell we did," Lia hissed angrily. "You picked on me due to weight and bullied me with your friends because I was considered a geek to everyone."

"What?" Jill exclaimed as she hit Chris in the arm hard.

"Ow! We were young and I am seriously sorry Lia," Chris apologized.

"Sorry my ass you jerk!" Lia yelled at him. She started to walk up to Chris who was scared as she jabbed her manicure nails onto his chest. "You made my life a living hell all throughout middle school, junior, and in high school!"

Jill watched at Lia tore into Chris shocked to hear that Chris treated this woman so poorly when they were young.

"What is all the commotion about?" Jill turned to see her boss Albert Wesker walk up to her and see Chris getting yelled at.

"Oh sorry sir, I was bringing Lia to your office for an interview, but it seems her and Chris have some bad history together," Jill explained.

Wesker looked at the woman with interest as she yelled at Chris as he was half leaning over the edge near the balcony as Chris was scared for his life with his hands up.

"Lia please I've changed, I'm deeply sorry for how I treated you," Chris begged as he looked behind his shoulder to see the next floor below him as he gulped before staring at Lia.

"I don't care, you were a complete jackass then and I will never forgive you! I hate you!" Lia spat.

Lia stomped on Chris foot with her heels making Chris cry out in pain as she walked out over to Jill, "Sorry for that, I wasn't expecting to see his ass here."

"I can't believe he would be so cruel when he was young," Jill was still shocked as she replied back.

"Same here though I did love seeing Chris get chewed out by you," Wesker gave a small smirk as he held his hand out to Lia. "Albert Wesker."

Lia's eyebrows went up as she shook his hand, "Oh I am sorry you had to see that, I'm supposed to have an interview with you at one."

"Well, I must say I'm already impressed since to see a woman scared the living crap out of Chris," Wesker said with pride as she looked over to Chris limping away with a defeated look on his face. "Jill go help Chris while I talk to Miss Sweets here."

"Yes sir," Jill replied as she walked over to Chris to help him to the medic ward.

"Follow me," Wesker spoke as Lia followed him as she passed an empty desk before walking into his office. Sitting behind his desk as Lia sat in the chair before him as he pulled out a folder as he pulled some papers out. "Well Miss Lia, I see you have several degrees in International Relations, Computer Science, Management, and you speak five langue's. I'm deeply impressed."

It was true, Wesker has seen several other people to apply for this job but never this impressive. Besides beauty she had a very impressive brain to back it up. Then again he even enjoyed her more as she too had a deep hatred for Chris Redfield, even if he was his best man Wesker couldn't stand Chris. Wesker scanned over her file then back at her as his glasses covered his wondering eyes as he took in his fill of her beauty. Placing the folder down as he leaned back in his chair with his hands folded together on his lap with his elbows resting on his chair.

"Well Miss Sweets, I an incredibly impressed with you profile but I do have to ask; why hate Chris?" Wesker asked as he wanted to know more of their argument earlier.

"I used to weigh two hundred and forty pounds when I was younger and was into computers. A complete nerd and computer freak I was and still am, but his friends really bullied me about my weight. Though I had my moments to hacking into the school and changing Chris's grades among other stuff. When I left for college at age sixteen, I started to work out as I didn't want to be overweight and lost about a hundred and seventy pounds, yet my hatred for Chris never faded because of how he treated me," Lia explained.

"Well dear heart you look incredible to me," Lia blushed from his compliment as Wesker's lips rose up in the corner.

"Thank you," Lia mumbled.

"Well with everything I like you so," Wesker stood up as walked around his desk to hold his hand out. "You got the job."

Lia smiled as she stood up and shook his hand, "I can't wait I hear you are tough on your employees. I love a challenge."

Wesker grinned, "I'll make sure to give you a challenge you are hoping for."


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain Wesker's office, how can I help you?" Lia asked as she picked up the phone while she typed quickly with her right hands as she was working on some papers for her incredible handsome boss.

Three weeks have pass quickly as Lia has not only kept Wesker impressed, she was also able to keep up with his demands for the work he gave her. His old secretaries would barely learn his routine taking a month to get used to his demands, worst would be two weeks trying to get paper work done on a computer system they still had to learn. Even with his alpha demeanor to keep his staff in line, Lia has in turn shown her own alpha demeanor when an officer gave a rude comment about her. She put the poor man so hard in place, everyone thought the guy was going to piss himself where he stood. Wesker even watched with a devil dark smirk as his interest in the pale beauty of a woman he had as a secretary. Even more amusing when she back lashes at Chris to leave her alone, poor Chris only wanted to make a amends but Wesker knew that bridge from listening to her past would never amend.

Wesker even had his own little plan to charm her to his whim though tough with her quick wit, Wesker loved a challenge and he was sure to win.

Lia listened to the other person talk, "No sir that is going to be with the animal department, I can put you through if you want." The man on the other side agreed as she did just that before hanging up on the phone just as her boss walked out of his office.

Grabbing several papers along with her work portfolio as she walked with her boss, "I have the papers you asked for along with the reports from Barry and Jill."

She handed Wesker a small handful of papers as they continued to walk, "What about Chris?"

"I threatened if he didn't have it to me by twelve, I'll rip his ear off which I was holding while threatening him," Lia replied as Wesker's lip turned up in the corner.

"Amusing Dear Heart but he has two minutes left," Wesker nodded his head as they stopped for Lia to look at the clock then back her boss with an evil smirk.

"Oh, I'm aware," she chuckled until they heard loud footsteps as they both looked to see Chris running as he slid on his feet as he tried to stop as his right side hit the wall finally stopping him.

Seeing his boss and Lia he rushed over giving Lia the papers as she glared at him as he bent over trying to catch his breath, "Here."

"You got lucky this time Redfield, now only if you would do your paper work on time we wouldn't have this problem," Wesker frowned as he voice held distaste for the man as Lia handed him the papers.

Chris looked up at him with a glare as he was still breathing heavy before standing up as he grinded his teeth, "Yes sir."

"Wait, this is the form for the drug arrest," Lia pulled a page from Weskers hand as she looked it over then glare at Chris as she showed it to him. "I need the report of the arrest on the hit and run from three days ago."

Chris cursed, "Shit."

Lia pressed the page against his chest, "I need that report, go get it!"

She went for his ear but Chris jumped away covering his ears as he ran away scared.

Wesker chuckled as he watched, "Dear heart it is never a dull moment with you."

Lia looked at her boss with a sly smile, "He made my life hell now it is my turn."

"You loving it?" Wesker asked.

"It is almost better than having sex," Lia grinned as she walked ahead of him as she headed for the copy room.

Wesker's smirked turned seductively dark as his eyes wondered over her form as her ass perfectly filled her skirt and her hips swaying. Wesker continues on as he noticed several guys staring and leaning out of their chairs as they watched Lia walk to the copier room. Weskers grin turned down into a scowl as he cleared his throat making everyone look fearful at him before going back to work.

After grabbing the copies, she headed to the lounge as she pulled one of the mugs from the cupboard as she pulled out a small box of chai tea she brought with her after a week of settling. Not liking coffee that was provided, she had asked her boss if she could bring her own tea from home which Wesker allowed. The chai tea was her favorite with a hint of cinnamon, the tea she got when she found a lovely tea shop when she was in South England when she attended her the University of Oxford. Spent six more years after spending five at Scotland's University of St. Andrews for their programs on International Relations, Computer Science, Management, and Langue's. Lia smirked as she has added Software and Systems Security with a minor in Biochemistry to her four other Master Degrees.

Lia was incredibly smart as she actually has an IQ of 143 which is considered genius level but, in her family, no one even cared like her father. Which was why she going abroad to other colleges as far from her family. Though she didn't have to pay anything with the family secret that could ruin her father which is why he paid for everything. Though Lia wished she could have stayed in London, she enjoyed city and the sights but she returned home. Her grandmother passed away three months before she acquired the job at Raccoons Police Station as the secretary for the S.T.A.R.S. Head captain Albert Wesker.

Hearing the microwave beep, she pulled the mug out and placed the tea bag into the boiling water as she went to fridge to grab the honey she also brought. As she turned she saw Jill walk into the lounge with her own mug as she went straight for the coffee pot.

"Hello Lia, how are you doing? Fitting in well?" Jill asked as she filled her mug.

"Yes, everyone is very helpful and I enjoy the hard work Wesker is giving me. He wasn't kidding when he said he will give me a challenge with work. I enjoy it really, keeps my mind busy," Lia replied as she put two teaspoons of honey in her tea before placing it back into the fridge.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Lia laughed as Jill playfully punched Lia's shoulder. "Go ahead?"

"How are your eyes purple? I've never seen anything like it before?" Jill asked as she leaned against the counter.

"I was wondering when someone was going to ask," Lia stated softly. "The reason my eyes are purple is because a genetic mutation that runs in my family, it is called the Alexandria's Genesis Gene which effect all females through my mother and grandmothers line of the Duchannes."

"Duchannes?" Jill titled her head in confusion.

"Duchannes is the family line on my mother's side of the family dating all the way back to my very great grandmother Alexandria Duchannes who was the first to have the Genetic gene with purple eyes. My last name is Duchannes – Sweets but I prefer Sweets since it is shorter. Not many can pronounce Duchannes so Sweets is easier," Lia replied taking a sip of her tea.

"So, what does this genetic mutation do besides having purple eyes?" Jill pondered.

"Well I didn't always start off with purple eyes," Lia began to explain. "When I was born my eyes were actually frost blue but after six or seven months they begin to turn a light purple. With puberty the color darkens like the deep amethyst purple shade they are now and for the rest of my life. It doesn't ruin my eye sight, I've been staring at computers and books for so long my eyesight sort of sucks now as I can't see far away."

The genetic mutation also affects me as I grow no facial, body, pubic hair except on my head, eyebrows, ears, nose, and eyelashes. In my family we do not menstruate but are fertile."

"Oh, you are so lucky!" Jill exclaimed making Lia giggle.

"Yes, but there is a massive problem with my blood though," Lia's smile she had on turned downward din a sadden frown.

"Why is that?" Jill asked as she became concerned with Lia's sudden sadden appearance.

"I can't donate blood as my white cell destroy the person I give my blood too killing all the white cells then attacking the red and even destroying veins permanently," Jill gasped in shock as Lia nodded her head. "It's sort of like a virus to others who don't have my genetic mutation. I can't even give blood to my twin brother or anyone male in my family as it will kill them. It's also the reason why my father won't let me join any Army, Marine, or Air Force because of this Genetic Mutation I have. If I was on the battle field and someone needed blood I couldn't help them as I could end of killing them with just my blood alone."

"Oh, my that is terrible, I am so sorry Lia," Jill apologize but Lia shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, I've made peace with it," Lia gave a warming smile to Jill.

"Well I still think it's awesome you don't have to have periods, ugh mine are so horrible I'm super jealous of you now," Jill pouted as Lia laughed.

Jill and Lia walked out of the lounge but on the other entrance just opposite of where the two women left Wesker was leaning against the wall listening. A dark smirk slowly creeped on his face as the information she just heard interested him deeply.

'A genetic mutation effecting DNA and the blood. How interesting you are Dear heart, I can't wait to learn more from you," Wesker chuckled darkly as he headed back to his office.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

 **Hello everyone I as I am so sorry for the wait, I've have several issues with my personal life and work plus having serious trouble with writer's block but I hope this helps explain a little more on Lia's eyes and her genetic mutation she has.**

 **Also, I want to clarify that Lia's name is not pronounced like Leah from Star Wars but as "Lee – ah".**

 **A friend of mine who read her profile said it wrong several times and I had to correct him but also just wanted you all to know!**

 **Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers I am so sorry for taking so long. I am a senior in college and let me tell you I am so tired! My brain with all my school classes and memorizing such detailed information has had my mind FRIED! That and getting sick SUCKED!**

 **Any who I am glad to update for all of you and hope that you enjoy!**

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Finger tips quickly moved over the key board as Lia read the report before her without looking at the electric board. Today was a very busy day at Raccoon Police Station, coming and going as quickly as they came. A large stack of reports was on the opposite side of her desk were several reports completely finished in her out box with just the other pile needed to be finished. Plus, another special stack already done that Wesker had asked her to do which was done before her other work that needed attending too. Once done typing, Lia reviewed what she had done and sent it to the printer just behind her. Wesker had been in a meeting with Chief Irons and the yelling coming from the office. Well, Chief Irons was not a happy. Most who had to pass by the office quickly moved or dodged going near the office which made everyone on edge. Because that if Iron's wasn't happy, then everyone know Wesker was going to be in the worst of moods. Lia waited patiently until she heads her printer stall and looked to see she was out of paper. Grunting in displeasure, she looked in her desk draw where she kept extra only to find none. Checking her other draws, she groaned s she was completely out of all area's she kept her extra paper. Another groan was let out was that the copier room was also empty.

" _Meaning I have to go down to the extra storage room downstairs_ ," Lia thought with distaste.

Lia did not like the storage room as it smells really old and has seen a rat or two and Lia does not like rats. Remembering her father made her and her brother locked in the basement with so many rats for a stupid punishment for not completing whatever task he made them do. Lia would ask Jill to go downstairs but she was still on patrol with Barry making Lia sigh as she got up from her chair as she headed toward the dreaded storage room.

Today Lia wore a black peep toe heels with a bow and showing off her fresh manicure toes painted a deep glossy violet that matches her nails. A very deep grey cotton skirt that has a high on Lia's waist with a black stretch belt with a large single buckle in the center. Tucked into her skirt was an elbow length sleeve crisp white blouse, with a touch of stretch and features a ruffle front with hidden button up with two top buttons unbutton. Dangling from her wrists were simple bangles with small hoop earrings dangling from her ears. Her hair was up in a ponytail with two strands of her hair falling along side her face with her black square round glasses on. Deep wine-red lipstick with her soft smoky lavender eyeshadow and black eyeliner.

Heading down the few staircases slowly from her boss's office taking her time with each step. Walking down the empty hallway with the lights flickering in need of a new bulb. Arriving, Lia opened the door hearing the hinges squeak open eerily as it has aged greatly with rust. Flipping on the light switch only to have some lights flicker on then go out barely leaving two lights on making it hard to see.

Lia frowned, "Great."

Sighing heavily, she moved through the old metal shelves that were filled with multiple objects and boxes. Moving through the sleeves, Lia remembered the paper was toward the back of the room along the wall area. Usually, the copier room is stacked with paper, though with this busy week everyone has been using up the paper including herself. Though she hoped someone else would retrieve the paper if they were out though that wish had gone ungranted. Leading to where she was now as the room smelled heavily of dust and something almost dead. Trying to see in the barely lite room, Lia smiled when she saw the boxes that held the paper. Taking hold of the box lid, she opened to have her smile drop to find the box empty. Tossing the box aside, Lia grabbed another to also find it empty again. The third, the fourth, to the fifth and now the sixth box was empty making her let out a frustrated grunt tossing the box in hand to the pile of boxes on the ground.

Looking towards the top shelf she groaned as it was the only on unopen, "Seriously?"

Letting out a defeated sigh for gawd know how many times already sighing today, Lia jumped up in her heels to reach the box but each time she didn't even come close. Pinching the bridge of her nose under her glasses as Lia knew she had to climb the shelf. Throwing her head back, groaning as Lia gripped the shelf as it was already shaky as she began to climb to the very large shelf to reach the top to get the damn paper she needed.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Wesker slammed Irons office door shut as he had a deep dark scowl on his face while stomping back to his office. As he walked everyone cowered away or hid from his gaze trying to act busy not to feel his wrath. The Alpha Team Captain wanted so badly to put that fat bastard on his medical table to be his personal experiment with the virus Birkin was working on for him. Wesker wanted to put his fist through the wall with how frustrated he felt. Chief Irons complaining over the most idiotic stuff such as supplies like office materials, then reports not being turned in or done on time, Irons own personal shit, and information that Wesker already know of. Yet three hours of this ranting would drive any man mad! Briskly walking to his office, he stopped to see Jill Valentine placing some papers on his sweet Dearheart's desk yet she herself was missing. Oh, such sweet little Lia has been a blessing to have, she has been the one submitting most of the reports while he had other paper work to catch up on due to Irons constant bothering. Usually, he was on top of his work though with this week has been putting him behind which Wesker hates.

"Miss Valentine!" his booming commander voice made Jill jump and turned scared towards her boss.

"Yes sir?" Jill's back went straight as she stood straight scared of her superior officer which pleased Wesker.

He deeply enjoyed his team being terrified of him, he was the Alpha of this place and those who challenged him know not too. Though Chris Redfield did so often which ended up having the shit beaten out of him in training or night patrol that Wesker knew Chris hated the most. "Where is Dearheart?" he asked gruffly as he watched her gulp.

"I saw her head downstairs to the extra storage room, sir," Jill replied.

Breathing through his nose he turned and headed down the stairs to his new destination. He did tell Lia he was going to need her after the meeting to go over several documents, events coming up that involved the police department, and outside activities along with new work schedules. Wesker walked quickly down the winding stair cases as he ignored the barely lite hallway to see the storage room door open. Walking in quietly he listened until he heard a girlish squeak in the far back of the room. Grinning devilishly, he walked towards the sound not making a single sound himself as his vision caught the sight of clothing of his sweetest Dearheart climbing the rickety shelf.

"Dearheart?"

"AH!" Lia screamed as she clutched the shelf. She turned to glare hard at Wesker who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Grabbing an empty ink cartridge box, she threw it at her boss who easily dodged as she yelled, "What is wrong with you?! Stop laughing, it isn't funny!"

Wesker didn't stop as he moved closer to Lia, "Sorry my dear, I couldn't help myself. Though, why on Earth are you climbing the shelf may I ask?"

"I'm getting more paper from Mount Everest here," Lia huffed still not liking him for scaring her half to death.

"Doesn't the copier room have extra?"

"No, their out and I had to come down here to this creepy place to get more," Lia groaned as she moved up a shelf slowly as her heels did not have the best grip to keep traction.

Wesker moved towards her about to place his hands on her hips, "Dearheart come down before you hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," Lia lightly slapped his hand away which Wesker gave a look like 'Did you just do that?' and she gave the 'Yeah I did' look back with a smug smile. Turning back as she reached the top shelf, "See I made it, now to open the box which I hope there better not be a rat in it."

"Why would a rat be in the box?" Wesker questioned.

Lia looked at her boss, "Because I hate rats and I have seen one or two in this creepy place as I wish not to be bitten by them. Got bit multiple times as a kid and I don't want to now."

"You were bitten as a child?"

"More like a punishment from my father if my brother and I weren't good or didn't finish whatever training he forced upon us," Lia grumbled not to pleased with a memory arising.

"Forced you?" Wesker's eyebrow rose up with this information.

"My family is heavy on being in the Military being Army, Airforce or Marine. My father made my older brother, my older twin, and myself in his own boot camp of basic training to ready us when we went into whatever military force we wanted to be in or pushed into. Though with my genetics, I could not and my father would not let me so he pushed me the hardest even with being punished; he hated that he had to have a daughter who couldn't follow in her family tradition," Lia explained sadly. Her chin rested in her hand as she stared at the wall then shook her head pushing the memories back. "But it doesn't matter anymore, my father has his sons and I'm just a disappointment as well as his most hated child since the death of my grandmother."

"Sorry to hear that Dearheart."

Lia turned to Wesker, "Don't give me the pity of hearing my tragic past Wesker. I have enough pity to last me three lifetimes and I don't want it from you or anyone else."

"That wasn't my intention but I shall keep that in mind. Now, please come down before you fall as I wish to not see you harmed. Then who would help me with my paperwork," Wesker faked sounding sad only to have Lia roll her eyes.

"Yeah that's why you keep me around," Lia smiled a little as Wesker chuckled with a small smirk on his lips.

Looking back as Lia was about to lift the lid on the box, her eyes widen in fear as she froze in place. There on top of the box was a rat staring right at her.

"AH! RAT!" Lia screamed in fear.

Loosing traction with her heels as Lia slipped off the shelf she was about to fall to the floor. Lia shut her eyes as she waited for her body to hit the hard cement ground yet Lia didn't feel any pain from falling. Instead, she felt her frame being cradled against a firm frame. Her hands clenched a soft material under her fingertips, and the smell of cologne that was very pleasing to take in. Opening her eyes, Lia blushed as she was being held against Wesker's frame.

The Alpha Team Captain's eyes widen behind his sunglasses as Lia screamed in fear. Then, seeing her begin to fall Wesker acted fast. He caught his precious Dearheart with wrapping an arm around her waist and the other under her legs bridal style as he held her close to him. His feet slid on the floor as he was crouched down with his knees bent with his right knee on the ground. Wesker's eyes looked down as Lia's own eyes were shut tightly while one of her hands clench his navy button up by his neck and the other on his sleeve on his right bicep. Breathing in deep, the Umbrella Agent took in her intoxicating scent. Wesker could make out a sweet floral note that resembles jasmine somewhat with nectarous sweeter like honey. The sweet smell taking full of his lungs, Wesker had to stop himself from wanting to taste what he inhaled from her skin and from her ebony locks.

"Are you alright Dearheart?" Weskers baritone voice asked.

Lia looked up blushing in embarrassment as he did warn her but also, that she could see pass his lenses. " _His eyelashes are blonde against his strikingly blue eyes_ ," she thought blushing a bit more.

She nodded lightly, "Yes, thank you."

EEEKKKK!

Both looked up as the shelf was leaning down about to fall on them both. Wesker held Lia tighter as her arms wrapped around his neck as he dashed out the isle. He grunted as his left shoulder hit the wall sliding down to the floor as the two watched the shelf fell onto the shelf across. And just like domino's, each shelf all the way to the entrance fell to the ground.

"Shit," Lia cursed as her body went limp in Weskers arms as she watched the mess unfold before her and letting her rest in his lap. Still with her arms wrapped loosely around his neck she rested her head in her arm. "Today is not my day."

Wesker had goose bumps running down his neck as her soft finger tips brush against the end of his hairline by his left ear.

"Did you get bit?" Wesker asked as Lia looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

Removing his hand from her legs he reached up pulling her right hand from his neck. Through his fingerless gloves as his finger tips examine her silky soft skin for any bite marks. " _So soft, I wonder what else is soft on her_ ," Wesker thought holding her tender small hand in his larger gloved hand.

His very sweet assistant was beautiful as she turned many heads in the station which Wesker hated. With his morbid interest with Umbrella's B.O.W.'s and the virus Birkin was currently working on to terrorizing Chris at work. Albert Wesker had added to the things he wanted and his precious Dearheart was something he wanted. Being very possessive, Wesker had taken an interest in Lia in hopes to sway her to him. Since first witnessing her terrorize Chris just before he interviews, Weskers sight were set on Lia instantly. Women were easily drawn and swayed to him yet she wasn't like the others as she was a challenge. Then again, Wesker loved a challenge as she did and he planned to win.

"Oh no, I wasn't but thank you for checking," Lia thanked him but she looked at her hand he held.

His finder tips were a bit rough probably from years on the force but felt nice against her skin. She was still blushing being so close to her boss but it wasn't so bad. Lia enjoyed working with her boss that wasn't bad on his looks even with his sunglasses concealing his blue eyes. She had a light crush on Wesker though she shouldn't since he was his boss but so far, she kept it secret. Lia had someone she dated for a long time before moving back to America for her Grandmother's funeral but after certain events she broke up with her ex. Even while living in the South of London during her time attending the University of Oxford. With her close friends she had her own string of one-night stands after her ex treated her and some crushes but they never last. Wesker and Lia had their teasing flirty moments, also enjoying to make Chris miserable so why not have the crush. It was just simple flirting here and there at work but nothing has progressed so far.

"I warned you to get down my dear," Wesker spoke as Lia looked away embarrassed.

"I know," she whimpered avoiding his gaze while pouting. She looked at the mess she made. "This is going to take forever to clean up." She turned back still pouting to her boss, "Sorry."

" _This woman_ ," Wesker thought wanting to take her painted lips to taste if she is sweeter than the wine color on her lips.

SQUEAK!

Lia's eyes widen in fear to look to the mess to see the very rat crawl up on top one of the shelves that fell. Her arms rewrapping around Wesker's neck almost choking him holding her body up as she frantically yelled in panic, "KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

Wesker grabbed a thick book that had fallen near him as he chucked the book at the rat which hit the rodent as a squeak as it made contact.

The rat ran off as Wesker pulled on Lia's arm, "Dearheart as much as I love having you against me, I also need to breath."

She looked him dead in the face seriously, "Get me out of this rat-infested room and I will."

Captain Wesker couldn't help but chuckle as he held her as he stood up with the help of the wall. Maneuvering around the fallen debris and shelves to exit the room.

"Captain!" Both Lia and Wesker turned to see Jill, Barry, and Chris running up to them looking worried.

"We heard a loud crash, is everything alright?" Barry questioned as the trio slowed their pace as they approach their Captain and his secretary still in his arms with Lia's around his neck.

Chris moved to look into the room to exclaimed, "The hell happened! It's a mess in here!"

Jill moved to see what Chris said was a mess and was he wasn't wrong. Looking at Wesker and Lia for answers.

"I went to get more paper and had an accident," Lia blushed embarrassed with what happened as she averted their gaze.

"Dearheart climbed the shelf as I advised her to climb down which she refused, a rat scared her making her fall and luckily I was there to catch her or she would have been gravely injured," Wesker answered as Lia gave a glare making the Captain smirk. He was rubbing it in that she was wrong and he was right about climbing down and not wanting to get hurt.

Jill, Barry and Chris all looked at each other confused but said nothing.

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON**?!" Everyone tensed as they heard Irons roar angrily wile stomping over to the group. His face red with anger as he approached.

"Put me down, put me down!" Lia whispered hurriedly as she wiggled in Wesker's arms to be put down.

Wesker bent down as he gently places Lia on her feet as she let go of his neck letting the cold air brush against his neck as the warmth from her touch was gone. Lia straightened her cloths feeling so embarrassed her cheeks were still flushed a deep shade of pink.

"I demand what is going on! There are reports that need to be done and all you are doing is standing around!" Irons yelled as Jill, Lia, Chris, and Barry were fearful of him while Wesker's bad mood returned with having to deal with the overweight pain in the ass Chief Irons once again.

"Um – well, I was – I," Lia was stuttering to come up with an excuse but Lia's mind was going blank as she had to deal with Irons anger before and boy was that a horrible incident. She spilled hot tea when she ran into him on accident, then even with apologizing Irons really ripped into her about his expensive shirts and shoes being ruined. The man was a piece of shit in the worst of ways as Lia hated him just as much as she hated Chris, but she wasn't going to lose her job over the man throwing a tantrum over a shirt. Which is why she was playing the innocent act with Irons but in reality, Lia wished the tea was hot enough to leave third degree burns on the fat man.

"I was assisting Ms. Sweets in retrieving more copy paper and the shelves were unstable causing the destruction in the room. Another being the rat that came across almost bit Lia which the exterminator needs to be called," Wesker responded to Irons as his voice as stone cold as beneath his glasses was a most heated, hellfire glare staring to the low life he had to call his boss.

Irons growled, "Still doesn't you all should be standing around doing nothing, clean that mess up and get those reports done NOW!" Storming off to his office the four sighed in relief but Wesker was still aggravated. 

Lia whined like a hurt puppy as she looked pass Chris at the mess, "This is going to take forever."

Just as she slumped her shoulders the rat ran passed her feet, "AHHHH!"

"Rat!" Jill also exclaimed as she moved out of the way but when she looked back at the Lia.

She was missing.

"The hell she went?" Jill asked.

The three looked to see a trail of smoke leading back to the stairs. Wesker chuckled as he walked passed seeing his Dearheart run for her life from the small rodent.

"Chris, Barry clean this up. Jill please go find Dearheart to make sure she isn't going to have a heart attack then get back to work," Wesker ordered the two as he walked back to his office.

"Um yes sir," the three spoke as Chris groaned about cleaning as Jill jogged pass her boss to fine if Lia was okay.


End file.
